


Secretly Dating

by WhiteBAG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Relationship, phinjeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Only Ferb noticed.





	Secretly Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot and I really want to write something longer for them! But for now - have a drabble.

They visit each other every single day.

Baljeet visits Phineas, to help him with his Big Ideas. He’s really happy when he can be of use, and he loves to be inspired by his best friend.

Phineas visits Baljeet when he needs his help with some details. Or when Baljeet really needs him, it’s as simple as that.

Both geniuses, both ready to drop everything, just to help each other.

And everyday they look at each other and smile.

“What are these two up to?” Isabella finally asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ferb raises an eyebrow at her. “They’re in love.”


End file.
